


give me a sign

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hand Kink, M/M, Mentions of Sex, idk if this would be an AU i guess so.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sam is mute)</p>
<p>Dean loves Sam and thinks he's perfect the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me a sign

“ _Dean,_ ” Sam signs against Dean’s shoulder and watches him turn over, their gazes locking, Dean smiling brightly up at Sam. Swallowing hard, Sam bites his lower lip and shifts, turning so that he’s facing Dean, hands in front of his chest.

“ _Will you make love to me?_ ” He signs it quickly - almost  _too_  quickly - and wonders that Dean didn’t understand, when he looks at Sam with wide eyes. So, Sam goes to do it again but Dean grabs his hands, shaking his head slowly. Biting the inside of his cheek, Sam nods and swallows hard, turning to look away from Dean.

“Sammy, stop it,” Dean mutters as he sits up, putting a hand on either side of Sam’s face, gently pulling his gaze back, “I didn’t mean no I wouldn’t.” That seems to brighten Sam up and he wipes tears away, dropping his hands onto his lap, looking at Dean as if he were a little lost puppy. Dean chuckles and leans in, tilting Sam’s head back slightly before brushing their lips together in a small, innocent kiss. “Do you  _really_  want me to make love to you, Sam?” Sam lifts his hands and puts them against Dean’s bare chest, parting his lips against his older brother’s.

“ _Yes, I want it more than anything_ ,” he signs and listens to Dean draw in a deep breath before their mouths are slotting together. Moving his hands to Dean’s neck, Sam closes his eyes and breathes deeply through his nose, pressing himself against Dean quickly. It’s a bold move and it gets him chastised, but Sam doesn’t mind—he was doing it to see how far he could go with Dean, and now he knows. When Dean pulls away and licks his full, slightly red lips, Sam smiles and lifts his hands, tracing Dean’s sharp jawline with his fingertips, biting his lip when his skin brushes across the rough stubble.

“You know that I love you, right?” Sam nods to the question, his eyes on the dark brown scattering of facial hair that covers Dean’s face, his head cocked to the side. “And you know that I’d never hurt you?” Dean moves his hands down Sam’s face, neck, shoulders, arms, and finally settles them on his hips, watching as Sam nods slowly. “So, I’ll make love to you - but not yet, okay?”

“ _When_?” Sam gives Dean a frustrated look as he signs, leaving his hands out in front of his chest, watching his brother shrug his shoulders. “ _So never_ ,” he signs quickly and huffs but nothing comes out, so he gets off the bed and rounds the end, walking to the bathroom. Dean’s a step behind him and manages to get a hand and a foot between the door and the frame before Sam can shut it. “Stop it, Sammy—I’m  _serious_!”

Sam stops and crosses his arms over his chest, looking at Dean with an expression that  _screams_  hurt and Dean swallows, pushing the door open as he walks into the bathroom. He puts a hand on either of Sam’s shoulders and brings him close, sliding his arms around his brother’s waist, holding his body tightly against his own. “D’you wanna take a shower with me?” He whispers the question against Sam’s hair and Sam nods, signing “ _please_ ” against Dean’s back.

“Alright, take your clothes off, okay?” He pulls away from Sam and turns to pull the door shut, locking it quickly. When Dean turns around, he’s watching Sam pull his shirt off, exposing his tanned skin, and he bites his lip softly. Raising a brow, Sam holds his hands up to sign something but then stops, grinning and dropping his hands to his jeans instead. He undoes them quickly and pushes them down, along with his boxers, before kicking both of them off. “ _How do I look_?” He signs, blushing slightly as he stands in front of Dean, his knees slightly turned inward.

“Perfect.” Dean breathes the word and starts taking his own clothes off, tossing them aimlessly on the floor and keeping his eyes on Sam, drinking him all in. The last piece of clothing hits the floor and Dean steps forward, reaching out to cup Sam’s jaw and lift his chin, watching his eyes grow wide. “How do  _I_ look, Sammy?” Dean grins and steps back, arms crossed over his chest until Sam glares at him, then he drops them at his sides.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Sam signs and hesitates for a second before his hands are moving again, “ _always beautiful, Dean, and you’re perfect.”_  He smiles and turns to the shower, bending over to turn the water on, and Sam can feel Dean’s eyes on him, which only makes him blush more. After getting the shower to the right temperature, Sam steps in and turns to look at Dean, motioning for him to get in. Once Dean’s in the shower, Sam shuts the curtain behind him and wraps both arms around his neck, holding Dean close.

“You know,” Dean mumbles as he turns to kiss Sam’s arm, whispering against it, “you’ve got some  _really_ nice hands.” He looks up at Sam and notices a faint flush across his cheeks, which makes him grin. “Always have been nice, you know? Long fingers, beautiful wrists,” Dean punctuates each word with a kiss and grins when Sam shivers, his fingers digging into Dean’s skin.

And then Dean’s pulling Sam’s hands around, taking them between his own and playing with his fingers. It all makes Sam blush an even deeper shade of crimson and Dean can’t help but smile and fall even deeper in love with the kid. Of course Sam is perfect from head to toe, even if he thinks that his inability to speak is a gigantic flaw. Dean, on the other hand, this it’s one of his greatest attributes and he doesn’t think he’d want Sam to change it, if he could.

“I love you, Sam.” Smiling, Dean lifts one of Sam’s hands and kisses the palm lightly, cradling it in his own hand carefully as he kisses up Sam’s fingers. Each kiss makes Sam’s fingers tremble more and Dean smiles against them, kissing up to the tip and back down to the base, across the top of his palm and down to the heel slowly. When he looks up at Sam, the kid’s face is bright right and he’s got his bottom lip caught between his teeth, chewing on it carefully. “Your hands are perfect, just like you - don’t think otherwise, alright?”

“ _Okay_ ,” Sam writes the word on Dean’s slick shoulder with his free hand and smiles, wrapping his fingers around the shoulder slowly. Thumbing across Dean’s skin, Sam watches as he begins to kiss his fingers again, going over them to get to his knuckles. Sam curls his fingers into a loose fist and shudders when he feels Dean’s lips brushing along his knuckles slowly. “ _Dean_ ,” he writes against Dean’s collarbone, listening to his brother moan, smiling when he pulls the noise out.

“Sammy,” Dean breathes as he kisses back and forth along Sam’s knuckles, before the kid’s pulling his hair, making him yelp. Pulling back, Dean looks up at Sam with a slight grin and drops his hand, wrapping his own around Sam’s hips. “Sorry, sorry—I just have a thing for your hands and fingers.” And there’s the blush again; the deep colour that goes across Sam’s cheeks and nose as he ducks his head, shaking it back and forth. “No, what?”

“ _I don’t see what is so great about them, Dean - they’re just hands._ ” Sam signs the words carefully and looks at Dean, chewing on his bottom lip as the oldest shakes his head slowly, rubbing up and down Sam’s sides. Dean takes a minute to think about his answer before he gives it to Sam and he sighs heavily, locking gazes with his brother.

“You communicate with them - and don’t say because you  _have_  to, okay?” Sam grins sheepishly and nods, putting his hands on either side of Dean’s neck as he continues. “So, I see them all the time, and you said your first words to me with these hands. You said  _my name_  with these hands,” Dean lifts a hand and places it on one of Sam’s, rubbing it lightly, “and you told me that you loved me, with these fingers. Hell, you asked me to make love to you with these damn fingers, so if they’re not perfect, then I dunno what is.”

Sam’s blush was deeper and Dean smiles, leaning forward to kiss his cheeks, nose, and then finally his lips. He kisses Sam slowly; barely touching his lips with the tip of his tongue, dragging it back and forth slowly, making Sam move a hand to his hair, tugging it lightly. The gesture makes Dean moan against his lips and he presses himself flush against Sam, sliding his hand down the length of Sam’s forearm, gripping it gently. When they pull away, Sam breathes deeply and pulls his hands away, signing in front of his chin. “ _I’m perfect because you love me, and I love you, always._ ” Sam smiles at Dean and moves his hands to the sides of his face, cupping his jaw lightly as he leans in, kissing Dean once more.


End file.
